The Duel
by PitFTW
Summary: Steel clashes against steel as the Restoration King and the Prince of Frelia duel to decide who Princess Eirika will marry. But there is someone else waiting in the wings, one who is ready to strike as well. Oneshot Sacred Stones SethxEirika and others


The Duel

**I don't own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. This is my first FE fic! There are many pairings in this, but the main one will be SethxEirika. This takes place during Ephraim's and Innes's duel where Innes is trying to win Eirika's hand in marriage.**

**On with the show!**

Clang! The two swords sliced the air and met with a tremendous bang that went on for miles. My lord wiped the sweat that had begun to form on his brow before diving into battle again. Prince Innes parried his blow and proceeded with a swift jump strike, barely missing Ephraim's aqua hair. Both men were as inexperienced with swords as I was with magic, but both had agreed to this duel for one, and only one cause: to decide the fate of my lady, Princess Eirika of Renais.

The two swords met again, the sound of their meeting sending tremors down my spine. I looked to my right, where she sat. she smiled happily as she spoke to Princess L'Arachel, but I could see a flash of sadness deep within her beautiful eyes. How I longed to wrap my arms around her, just like on the night we fled together, and tell her everything's going to be alright. But that was unbecoming of a knight, so I stood rigid and proud, as the Silver Knight of Renais should.

King Ephraim began panting heavily, his knees starting to buckle as he continued to block Prince Innes's powerful blows. The Frelian prince also began to wear out as his swings were blocked again and again. I turned my head once again to gaze upon the exquisite young woman sitting to my right.

L' Arachel had left, possibly to scold Rennac, thus leaving my sweet princess alone with her thoughts. She was gazing not out at the battlefield, but somewhere off in the distance. I followed her gaze to where Franz and Amelia sat. she watched as Amelia placed a gentle kiss on Franz's cheek, causing the young cavalier to turn a beet red. His young companion giggled and ran away. Regaining his senses, Franz stood up and immediately gave chase. I made a mental note to tell him off later for not watching such an important duel. Then again, I realized that he wasn't the only one no longer watching the two monarchs fight.

Gerik and Marissa had begun a sparring match of their own, both evenly matched in the ways of the sword. Not far away, Tethys was dancing, each movement more graceful and fluid than the first. Saleh was lecturing young Ewan about the properties of Elfire, burning a nearby tree to demonstrate. Myyrh watched them with intense, curious eyes as the two magic wielders continued to burn trees all around. Cormag and Duessal were talking about their different mounts, both hinting heavily that theirs was the best. Knoll read a book of some sort, occasionally putting a word or two of his own into the conversation. Artur's gentle laughter rang through the cool air as he baffled Lute yet again on the subject of love. Dolza and Garcia were teaching Ross the ways of the ax, under the strict supervision of Gilliam and Moulder. L' Arachel had caught Rennac trying to slip away and was now scolding him heavily, the rogue trying his best to tune his mistress out. Neimi and Colm were both seated high above in a tree. The good- natured thief had his arm around the young archer as tears began to swim in her eyes while the swords continued to clash.

I looked back at my lady. She was watching Joshua and Natasha now. Joshua was down on one knee, grasping both of Natasha's hands in his own. The cleric listened intently, her eyes growing wide as the long lost Prince of Jehanna began to speak. She broke into a grin, her eyes shining with tears. Suddenly, she leaped into Joshua's arms, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Joshua fell backwards, startled at first, but he soon gently wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

I looked away from the two and trained my gaze back to the duel. Innes swiped his sword at Ephraim's neck. The new King of Renais ducked just in time and tried swiping at his opponent's sword arm. Innes stepped out of the way and lunged at Ephraim. Their swords met with a tremendous bang!

My eyes wandered yet again to Eirika. She was still watching Natasha and Joshua, a single tear silding down her pale cheek. For a second, I dropped the persona of the Silver Knight and almost commanded myself to go to her and comfort the woman I loved. How I wanted to throw myself at her feet, to beg her forgiveness in being so selfish as to place my happiness before my duty, to wipe that tear from her face and take her somewhere far away where we could be together without classes interfering. But I couldn't. I was the Silver Knight, sworn to my duty above all else. I tore my gaze away from her and gripped my silver sword harder than I have ever gripped it before. I was a Knight of Renais once more.

"General Seth…"

I turned at the sound of that quiet, yet musical voice. Princess Tana stood next to me, watching her brother and fiancée fight. She frowned as the swords continued to clash.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" she asked.

What did she mean? "I'm sorry, your highness. I don't understand your question."

Tana turned to me, her eyes furious. "Those two may have agreed to that stupid duel, but Eirika had no say in it!" She angrily shook her head. "I know for a fact that she doesn't care at all for my brother."

"Alas, it has to be," I told her, "Princess Eirika's marriage to Prince Innes will further strengthen the bond Renais and Frelia share."

Tana scowled as the swords met again. "Mine and Ephraim's marriage will do the same." She smiled as she said her future husband's name, the love she held for him evident in her eyes. But her face darkened again. "What say you, Sir Seth? What are your thoughts on this matter?"

I straightened. "I shall always be loyal to the Princess Eirika, whether she be Queen of Frelia or not. I shall uphold the law of the land and ensure the blessings of-"

"No," Tana interrupted, "I wish to know the thoughts of Seth, not Seth the Silver Knight. I want to know what Seth, the citizen of Renais thinks."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Should I tell this princess what I truly felt? Would this be allowed?

A soft smile appeared on the face of the Pegasus Queen. "You love her, don't you?"

Strange and incomprehensible warmth spread over my cheeks. I looked away from her, wearing the face of a man caught cheating. I heard the future Queen of Renais laugh, her musical voice seeming to stop the duel itself as Ephraim paused for a moment to listen to his fiancée laugh. Innes took this chance for a lunge attack at him, but Ephraim immediately parried the blow and aimed a swift kick at the prince's feet.

Tana's smile widened. "Go to her."

"I can't," I mumbled, "Love is unbecoming of a knight."

Tana shook her head. "You won't be breaking any rules by telling the person you love you love them! Go! Go to her, comfort her. You're the man she truly loves and you love her as well!"

"It's not in protocol," I told her, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I refused to look at Princess Eirika as our argument unfolded. What if I did as Tana asked and threw myself at her feet, begging her forgiveness for being so blind.

Tana rolled her eyes. "Not in protocol, you say? Well, I can definitely prove you wrong any day!" With that, she shielded her eyes and looked up as a rather large shadow passed by over us. She pointed upwards. "See those two? Forde's a knight isn't he? Yet, his love for her is greater to him than any type of rulebook."

I looked up as well and sure enough, Forde was up there. He was riding on Titania, Vanessa's winged steed, his wild face shining with excitement as the Pegasus knight in question steered her loyal mount in circles overhead. Forde's arm encircled Vanessa's waist as they continued to soar, crashing into a tree not far away. Luckily, they were not hurt, but Forde immediately began laughing, the love he held for Vanessa evident in his eyes. Vanessa too burst into laughter, pulling Forde into a warm embrace before walking off with him hand in hand.

I frowned. "Forde is a reckless knight. He never cared for protocol and most likely never will."

Tana's frown deepened. "Than perhaps you should take the example of your second knight, Kyle."

I looked to where she pointed. Sure enough, Kyle was kissing the hand of somebody, none other than Lady Syrene of the Frelian Pegasus knight. The young woman laughed at his chivalrous manner as he straightened up, planting a kiss on his cheek. The cavalier's jaw muscles twitched as he struggled to keep the mask of a Knight of Renais. But his efforts were all in vain as Syrene then placed a brief kiss on his lips before offering her hand to him. Kyle hesitated for a moment before taking it and walking off with her, the mask of a knight slowly fading from his face. Thus leaving a new Kyle, a more relaxed man than he was before.

I looked away again. "Kyle and Forde's relationships with the sisters Syrene and Vanessa are a different situation than mine. They love fellow knights, thus allowing them to court them as they please. However, I love…" I left those words hanging.

Tana threw her arms up in sheer frustration. "It seems that I must take manners into my own hands!" With that said, she straightened up and seemed to grow another three inches. "General Seth of the Knights of Renais, as your future queen, I herby _command_ you to declare your love for the Princess Eirika and ask for her hand in holy matrimony! Should the gods look down on this order, may lightning strike me down!"

None came. I gripped my sword tighter than before and opened my mouth yet again, ready to correct her order. But not a sound escaped my lips. This order, it was unheard of and not spoken of at all in protocol. What was I to do?

I looked back at the woman I loved. She was now intent on watching the duel before her, the one that would decide the fate of her and all of Frelia. I watched as her eyes filled with worry, her kind, smooth face contorted into a sea of concern.

Ephraim was beginning to falter, his sword seeming to grow heavier and heavier with each passing second. Innes took this chance to deal hard, clean blows at his opponent, knocking him back. Blow by blow, Ephraim's legs began to give way, the sweat of his hardships shining on his brow. Innes rushed in on him, ready to deliver the final blow…

A single tear slid down the face of my darling Eirika as the sword came down, gleaming silver in the setting sun. My blood began to boil. I can't deny her happiness now!

With a great cry that rang for miles, I lunged out like a tiger, swinging my sword expertly. Both princes froze as I came charging at them, my own sword seeming to radiate a brilliant and eternal light. Ephraim was the first to regain his senses. Picking up his sword, he lunged at me, only to be immediately knocked back down. Innes too came at me, his sword raised. I easily parried his blow and knocked him down as well.

It wasn't long before both princes put aside their differences and attacked me at the same time. Steel clashed against steel as our fight continued. Ephraim stabbed at my sword arm, but I dodged just in time to parry a jump strike from Innes. I then proceeded to swiping at Innes, while keeping Ephraim at bay.

Everyone was watching the battle now. Some openly cheered for me while others sat back and watched with amusement. I only had eyes for Eirika, sitting on a stone bench not far away from me. She was smiling now, her eyes full of love and… hope? I couldn't lose now!

With the strength of a thousand men, I pushed back Prince Innes, knocking him to the ground out cold. It was just me and Ephraim now.

The future king threw aside his sword. "I am at a huge disadvantage here with this sword. While you, General Seth, have the ability to wield both sword and lance. What say you? Shall we finish this fight with lance in hand?"

"As you wish, king Ephraim," I murmured.

Franz eagerly ran up to us, grasping two iron lances in his hand. He handed one first to Ephraim, as was protocol, then came over to me. I leaned down and in a mutter no other could here, I asked, "So, you and Amelia?"

Franz blushed a beet red. "Yes, sir. She's a very wonderful woman and… and…"

I raised a brow. "And?"

The cavalier looked down at his feet. "And I hope to marry her, sir…"

I nodded. "Wish me luck, young knight. For I am here to win the hand of a lady I too love."

Franz grinned and immediately straightened up into a respectful salute. "Yes, sir! Good luck sir!"

With that, he ran off and our battle commenced again. The sun had set, casting an evening glow around the clearing. Ephraim and I were evenly matched, our blows seeming to mirror the other's in both speed and strength. Ephraim swiped his lance at my arm, hitting the exact spot where Valter's lance had struck me so long ago. I cried out as a sharp pain shot through me, rattling me to the bone. With a snarl, I immediately counter attacked his blow, my lance striking his right arm. Ephraim groaned and proceeded to run at me, his weapon raised. I stepped out of the way just in time and struck him with the flat of my lance, knocking him to the ground. His lance skittered off somewhere unknown. I raised the iron weapon above my head and brought it to his neck, the point just barely touching his now pale white skin.

The Restoration King held his hands above his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I yield! I hereby give General Seth of the Renais Knights the hand of my sister, Princess Eirika of Renais!"

Several things happened at once. A great cry rang out from every person who watched our duel. Neimi burst into tears of joy, Colm putting his arm around her as he gave me the thumbs up. Kyle and Forde both shouted with joy, all dignity gone from Kyle's face. Two hard thumps on my back indicated Dolza and Garcia's congratulation as well as a quiet "Good job, General Seth" from Myyrh. Tethys danced for joy while Gerik and Marissa respectfully raised their swords in my honour. Joshua happily collected his winnings from bets he had made with many other, Natasha watching him from the side with a critical eye. Cormag, Duessal, Moulder, and Gilliam all nodded their approval, a rare smile appearing on each of their faces. L'Arachel began to proclaim of how she believed divine right was what brought me and Eirika together as Rennac slipped away from her side and appeared on the other end of the crowd, hiding in Dolza's enormous shadow. Sister Syrene and Vanessa grinned at my victory and Eirika's happiness, joining Tana in jumping up and down in celebration. Franz and Amelia both jumped up and down like maniacs, all dignity forgotten. Lute, Artur, Knoll, Saleh, and Ewan all raised their hands in the air, fireworks shooting out of their palms and illuminating the night sky. But I only had eyes for the young woman approaching me.

Princess Eirika's gentle, flowing smile stopped my heart right in its tracks. Her beautiful blue orbs shone a dazzling sapphire in the glow of the fireworks. She took my hand in hers, soft and gentle, yet hard and tough from the war. She looked deep into my eyes.

"Seth… I accept your offer for my hand if you wish to marry me."

All time seemed to freeze at that point. I tightened my jaw and opened my mouth, but closed it. Eirika's face fell.

"I understand. I suppose protocol truly is the most important thing to a knight."

She turned to walk away. Before I realized what I was doing, my arm shot out and grabbed hers in a strong, yet gentle grip.

"No," I said, pulling her close, "I believe it's about time I break protocol as well."

With that, I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned softly, only to make me even hungrier than before. I deepened the kiss, snaking my arm around her waist. Cheers rang out all around and fireworks lit the night sky once again. As I pulled away from her for breath, gazing upon her sweet, dazed face and staring into her deep blue eyes, I finally understood what true victory was all about. It was love, true love.

**I chose Ephraim and Innes to dues with swords because making them battle with lances would give Ephraim an unfair advantage. Bows would give Innes an unfair advantage, so that left only the sword or the ax. Personally, I prefer the sword over the ax, thus creating the scene of the great duel. I love the pairing SethxEirika and I just down like how some people prefer to pair her up with Innes because he's a prince. (he actually sort of annoys me in the game)**

**Like it? Hate it? Stick it in the shredder to utterly destroy? Please review!!!! =)**


End file.
